


Love Me Like You Do

by InkStainsOnMyHands



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gift Fic, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Behavior, Smut, alpha!Tadashi, omega!Hiro, slightly creeper!Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro scrambled to get away from his brother as he cried out shamed apologies. He didn't understand! He wasn't even supposed to have the ability to smell his brother! Yet, just before he passed out he felt it, the famed spark that could only be recognized when first touching one’s most sexually compatible partner (though the romantic within himself chirped the word “soulmate” far too happily). Hiro bemoaned the cruelty of nature as he saw the lines of bemusement etch themselves over his brother's brow. </p><p>Tadashi reached a hand haltingly out towards his brother. "Hey," he said soothingly, as though he were speaking to a spooked animal. "We'll figure this out together, okay?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for the wonderful yukipri on tumblr! I'm sorry it took so long, I am such a piece of shit. I also apologize for how badly written the smut in this is. 
> 
> This is my first time writing for the a/b/o dynamic genre. I definitely implanted a lot of my own head canons in this fic on what that kind of universe entails. The idea of "the quickening" in relation to mating was shamelessly stolen from Sherilyn Kenyon's "The Dark-Hunters" series. 
> 
> (I do plan on eventually writing an a/b/o fic for hydraulix-wing's universe in the near future. Stay tuned)

A scream tore through the air.

Hiro and Tadashi eyed one another before silently agreeing to investigate the source of the distress. They ran from the small bridge they had been standing on, previously admiring the view of Hiro’s new college campus, and towards the origin of the verbal tribulation. 

The Hamada brothers rounded the corner of a bush hedge and were stunned to see the building they had just exited but minutes ago alight with flames. Fire, bright and cacophonous, danced cruelly from the interior to the outside corners of the exposition hall. Thick, black, heavy smoke bellowed from the opened windows on the top floor, encasing the roof of the building with a blanket of ominous shadow. 

A brunette, middle-aged woman stumbled from the hall and towards the pair. She nearly collapsed in front of Tadashi, and if it were not for his quick catch, she would have fallen to her knees. The older brother asked the woman if she was alright, to which she responded that while she was fine, Professor Callaghan, their mentor, was still trapped inside. 

Hiro ran on impulse. He took hold of Tadashi’s arm before he could run into the burning SFIT expo building, as the younger sibling knew his elder would want to do. Just as the word “no” was about to roll off his tongue and grace his lips, he felt it: the quickening. He gasped before letting go of Tadashi’s green blazer sleeve as though the material had burned him. 

Hiro looked into Tadashi’s dark eyes; they were hooded but very obviously dilated, the rich chocolate-brown of his irises having almost been swallowed whole by the black holes of his pupils. Shock pulled at the corners of Tadashi’s parted lips, but the rest of him was strained by a certain tension that the younger Hamada found frightening. Could he - did he smell him? 

Before either of them could react to the spark that electrified their cores, the burning heat of a backdraft hit them with the force of an exploding bomb. 

\---

Hiro’s awareness came back in waves. One moment, Tadashi’s panicked voice (“Hiro! Hiro! Are you okay? Come on buddy, talk to me!”) was too sharp and clear in his ear, and the next his vision swam, and he fell back into a warm, comfortable darkness. After several intervals of the same pattern, he found himself awakening in the comfort of his older brother’s trembling arms. 

“There you are!” Tadashi cried out wetly above him. “Oh, man, you really had me worried there for a sec.” 

Hiro moved weakly against the grooves pressed into his lower back. He quickly realized that he was draped over Tadashi’s thighs and bent knees, presumably moved there from where he had fallen back. The boy grinned. “Don’t you know you’re not supposed to move someone with a head injury, numbskull.” 

Tadashi barked, though the sound dissolved into something that could only be described as a choked chuckle. “Are you kidding? Nothing can penetrate that thick skull of yours.” 

The bubble of a giggle, begotten at the back of his throat, was aborted by the sudden wafting smell of alpha hitting his nose with the force of a punch. It was a powerful, musky scent, like pine trees and tea tree oil. It was intoxicating and just so Tadashi. Hiro felt a warm, wet wave of want - no, need - pool in his belly. It spilled from him, embarrassingly soaking through his shorts and staining Tadashi’s jeans where his bottom rested atop of them. 

Hiro scrambled to get away from his brother as he cried out shamed apologies. He didn't understand! He wasn't even supposed to have the ability to smell his brother, as the biological defense mechanism against producing children with chromosomal defects should have prevented him from doing so. Yet, just before he passed out he felt it, the famed spark that could only be recognized when first touching one’s most sexually compatible partner (though the romantic within himself chirped the word “soulmate” far too happily). Hiro bemoaned the cruelty of nature as he saw the lines of bemusement etch themselves over his brother's brow. 

Tadashi reached a hand out haltingly towards his brother. "Hey," he said soothingly, as though he were speaking to a spooked animal. "We'll figure this out together, okay?" 

Hiro nodded. 

___

Tadashi gently eased Hiro into Aunt Cass' truck after him. The young lad didn't have the energy to be too insulted by his brother's treatment. Normally, he hated being handled like a porcelain doll, as his brother was usually wont to do, but never had he felt more fragile than in that moment. Was this the birth of a newly submissive nature? The thought frightened him. 

Just as Hiro closed the passenger side door with a soft thud, his elder brother explained to their Aunt that he had presented just after the fire broke out (“Yeah, we’re fine! But, Hiro, um, well…”) and would need "omega hygiene products" bought for him as soon as possible. Aunt Cass cooed her congratulations of his being ushered into adulthood before driving off to the nearest corner store. 

The ride seemed so long. Desire burned like a hot coil in Hiro’s belly, leaving him red-cheeked and squirming next to Tadashi. His body howled for its alpha; it demanded to be taken, controlled, bred by his mate. His brother’s smell, so pungent and magnificent and close, made his hunger so much worse. God, how do other omegas constantly do this? Hiro thought to himself. 

Aunt Cass parked the car outside of the drugstore nearest to their home. She allowed the two brothers to stay in the vehicle while she quickly ran inside, but not before promising that she would be quick. 

Hiro bit his bottom lip. Although his brain was fogged with a nearly overpowering lust, he wanted to talk about what had transpired between them in the most logical way possible. Hiro, naturally curious and a problem solver, wanted to work this puzzle out between them.

However, his apprehension grew thick in his throat, cutting off the words his brain produced. What if Tadashi didn’t want him? What if Tadashi wanted to keep his distance from him from now on? What if their relationship was forever scarred by the oddity of his body. He felt something cold weigh heavy on his chest, which forced out the air from his lungs in the form of a heavy sigh. 

“Hiro?” Tadashi called out to him. 

“Hmm?” 

Tadashi fidgeted slightly in his seat. His foot tapped incessantly on the floorboards as his hands clenched the cracked-leather seat underneath him. The elder boy worried his bottom lip between his teeth. “Um, no, it’s - we’ll talk when we get home.” 

Rejection tasted bitter against the back of his tongue, but it did little to ease his physical yearning. 

__

Hiro couldn’t remember a time when he didn’t have a crush on Tadashi. In fact, his very first memory was of verbally proclaiming his intent to marry his older brother once they both presented. It was laughed off by the adults around him as the naivety of childhood, but as he grew, so did his feelings. His affection, both emotional and physical, was tainted by his romantic infatuation, though it was subtle enough to be passed off as nothing more than a “brother complex”. Tadashi never seemed to mind, though. 

It was what had given him the slightest margin of hope that maybe, just maybe, he could feel what it was like to be loved by his brother intimately. That hope was shattered, however, by the way his brother seemed to try to mold into Aunt Cass, edging as far away from him as physically possible. 

Tadashi didn’t ignore his existence entirely; he glanced his brother’s way on occasion and had even patted his knee once during the car ride home. It brought Hiro a small sense of comfort; their relationship wouldn’t be irreparably broken by these strange turn of events. Nevertheless, it was a lousy balm against the hurt that lacerated his heart. 

He could already see the conversation in his mind’s eye. It played out like an afterschool special gone wrong; either Tadashi would tell him that his longing for him was wrong because he was so young or because they were both bound by the same flesh and blood. Despite the turn of the conversation, the man would be compassionate, even playful, making the rebuff a little less painful. The fantasy settled itself heavily behind his wet eyes. 

__

Hiro stepped out of the parked car and nearly cringed when he saw the thick puddle that was left in his wake. Tadashi exited the vehicle on the driver’s side, presumably to avoid the mess. Hiro felt mortified. He fought the urge to scurry and hide in the nearest dark corner. Instead, he hid his face in his hand. 

“Don’t worry about it, honey!” Aunt Cass said from somewhere in front of him. When he peeled his face away from his palm, he saw her bent over the bench seat with a faded rag, wiping his slick away. Hiro felt slightly ill. 

Tadashi rounded the other side of the rusted pickup truck and walked stiffly towards him. “I’ll take him inside,” he announced, taking a firm hold of his shoulder. He maneuvered him gently to and passed the front door of The Lucky Cat cafe. 

Trudging up the stairs towards the attic-turned-master-suite was awkwardly difficult. He felt as though he would drip right onto the carpet if he spread his legs too far, causing him to climb stiffly, one stair at a time. His brother walked behind him, and Hiro wasn’t sure if that made the whole situation better or worse. On one hand, he didn’t have to worry about falling. On the other, he wasn’t quite sure how long his willpower would hold up against his hungry inclination to drop to his knees and present himself to his brother. 

Once they reached their shared bedroom, Hiro turned around to see Tadashi close the door so softly behind them that it hardly made a noise as it met its frame. The elder Hamada pivoted his front heel until his upper body faced the younger boy. Without looking at his hands, and instead gazing intently at Hiro, he turned the lock until it clicked into place. 

There was something blazing in his stare, and it sent a jolt of wanton need through his body. Yet, he didn’t dare entertain the possibility that the torch in his brother’s eyes signalled any sort of lust. It couldn’t be. It had to just be his raging hormones making it look as though the alpha mirrored the same expression he had seen exchanged between bonded mates. In an effort to calm the abrupt fluttering in his heart and stomach, he took deep breaths and focused on the small mantra of “it’s just your imagination, it’s just your imagination, it’s just your imagination.” 

He continued his internal prayer even as Tadashi stalked over to him like a predator hunting his prey. The elder Hamada’s head was dipped low, and his shoulders rolled with each quick stride he took. When Tadashi was a breath away from Hiro’s personal space, he pounced, capturing his younger brother’s mouth in a hard kiss. 

Hiro gasped into the rough affection. His brain short-circuited, stopping all rational thoughts from being processed. In his mind’s stead, his body took the lead. He reacted on instinct, and only moved in response to how Tadashi moved. He allowed his elder brother to take the lead, to deepen the kiss, to coax his tongue to move against his, to growl into his mouth as he moaned.

Hiro’s legs quaked underneath him. He felt the foundation of his sanity falter as more slick soaked the back of his shorts. 

Tadashi’s lips pulled away from his own, and he mourned the loss until he felt Tadashi’s teeth graze the side of his neck. “Mm, I knew it, I knew I imprinted on you. I could feel that you were mine even before you were born, Hiro,” Tadashi murmured against his skin, in between small bites and hard nips. The ghost of his words danced over Hiro’s flesh and traveled down the length of his back. They curled warmly at the base of his spine, just beneath where Tadashi’s hand rested. 

The sentence penetrated through the fog that clouded his mind. He was curious as to what his brother meant, but couldn’t bring himself to truly care as he pressed himself as close as humanly possible to his mate-to-be. The only question he managed to bring to the surface of his bruised mouth was a half-hearted, “Hmm?” 

Tadashi straightened his back. The taller man shrugged off his green blazer. He then hooked his long fingers underneath his dark t-shirt and pulled it up over his head. He tossed the article of clothing indiscriminately to one side without care where it landed. 

Briefly, Hiro admired the contours of his older brother’s body, tracing the pleasant grooves and hard lines where his lean muscles met the underside of his flesh, before Tadashi dove back in. He used one hand to palm Hiro’s cheek and the other to coax him closer by the small of his back. Once Tadashi was in range, he latched himself onto Hiro’s neck once more. 

“When I first saw you, I knew I was meant to be yours, and you were meant to be mine,” Tadashi explained, each syllable punctuated by a bruise left in the wake of his teeth. “When I presented, I felt so guilty because the only person I wanted to mate was my beautiful baby brother.” 

Hiro melted further in his arms. He mewled. As though Hiro’s noises of approval summoned them, Tadashi’s hands came to rest against the back of his thighs. He lifted them over his hips, forcing Hiro to hook his legs around his middle, lest they both lose balance. 

Without breaking contact, Tadashi walked them over to his brother’s bed. He bent his knees until Hiro’s ass rested against the edge of his mattress. The younger Hamada uncurled from his alpha and allowed his body to fall back against the surface of the blue comforter. 

Tadashi nearly snarled from where he hovered just above his beloved brother. He tugged harshly at the front of Hiro’s blue hoodie. “Take this off, take it all off,” he commanded between his clenched teeth. 

Hiro nodded. He lifted his upper back, giving himself enough room to pull his arms through his sleeves and remove himself from the the offending article of clothing. He tossed it over the side of his bed. He then went to work on his t-shirt, pulling with both hands at the neckline until he was able to wiggle out of the the red fabric. That, too, joined the clothing on the floor. 

Hiro had only the briefest of moments to appreciate the cool air that hit his bare, heated skin before his brother descended upon him again, pressing himself chest to chest with his intended mate. The elder Hamada kissed his lips hungrily, teasing the seem where they met with the tip of his tongue until Hiro allowed him entrance. Tadashi seemed intent on exploring every inch of his mouth, using his lips, teeth and tongue to plunge further into his depths. 

The sensations were overwhelming. Every molecule in Hiro’s being demanded contact, demanded friction, demanded to stoke the flames of his heat with Tadashi’s domineering presence. He kissed him back in earnest, and arched to meet where his hands touched his body. He became more and more receptive to Tadashi’s affections, learning to respond in a way that would be pleasing to his alpha by his grunts, groans and growls. 

Yet, his simple advances weren’t enough to satisfy the craving that resided deep in his belly. He needed his alpha’s knot inside of him. Hiro whined as he canted his hips against Tadashi’s lower stomach, offering himself to his mate shamelessly. 

 

Tadashi parted from Hiro, but he was without impatient mercy. Instead, he set his sights on the expanse of milky skin that stretched over his brother’s collar bones. He softly bit and sucked at the sensitive flesh that jutted above his chest, sparking bursts of pleasure within the man beneath him. The fire spread from where Hiro was marked to the pit of his belly, where it roared like an inferno. 

Hiro fisted his trembling fingers in Tadashi’s short hair. He tugged lightly and begged for more with a chanting of, “Too much, too much, too much.” 

Tadashi looked up at Hiro through his soaked bangs. The earlier animalistic dominance in his stare was replaced with something akin to a competitive smugness, as though he had won some sort of game. Far from the expression being irritating, as such a look usually would be, it excited Hiro, further spurring him on to thrust his hips upwards with a whine. 

“What do you need, beloved?” Tadashi purred, his words coated with both sensuality and mischief. 

Hiro tried to plead with his eyes. Embarrassment burned hot against his cheeks and on the tip of his tongue. His pride, though weakening by the moment, was still very much intact, which made the act of begging out loud that much more unpalatable. 

Tadashi leaned forward with a push of his knee. He pressed his lips against the shell of Hiro’s ear. “Use your words, love, or I can’t know what you want,” he whispered. The heady words ran as shivers down the edge of his neck. They came to rest within his lungs, where they danced with the short, breathy pants he took in. 

Liar! Hiro wanted to shout, but all that came out of his mouth was a broken whimper of, “Please.” 

Tadashi chuckled darkly against the side of his cheek. The rumbling sound was nearly too much for Hiro to take. He felt himself drown in Tadashi's sensual promises with no hope of being rescued. “Please, what?” 

Hiro threw his head back and gave an exasperated bleat.“Y-you, I need you, need your knot.”

Before Hiro could register what was happening, Tadashi flipped the boy on his stomach by his armpits. He lifted Hiro’s hips until he was resting on his knees. Suddenly, a gentle pressure found its way over the soaked fabric of his shorts. Was Tadashi really…? The idea of his brother lapping at the slick that settled on his clothing sent soft waves of pleasure straight to his center. He pressed his face against the bed and moaned. 

"You taste so good, baby," Tadashi murmured in approval. "So sweet."

Hiro's legs began to tremble under the weight of his need. The flicks of his tongue were only enough to drive him crazy, but offered no relief. "T-Tadashi! Please!" 

The alpha found his humanity, or so it seemed, as he finally, finally, hooked his fingers under the waistband of his shorts and pulled until the material of his pants and underwear pooled above his bent knees. The skin of Hiro’s ass and thighs bristled against the cool air of the room meeting with the wet juices that coated it. It was a strange, almost unpleasant sensation, but he didn’t have long to feel it in its entirety. His mate, his wonderful, handsome, sexy mate shifted outside of view, but he didn’t have to see to know that Tadashi chucked his jeans from him and positioned himself to breach his younger sibling. 

Tadashi aligned his upper body over his little brother’s dipped back. His lips, again, found themselves resting against the soft flesh of Hiro’s right ear. “You ready for me, my love?” he exhaled against his cheek. 

Hiro shivered against the current of his charged words. He nodded vigorously. 

“Okay,” Tadashi affirmed softly. 

Within mere moments, Tadashi’s cock slowly penetrated his slick hole, stretching and filling him out completely. Hiro gasped. The edges of his entrance burned slightly due to the careful intrusion, but as his alpha slid home, the warm pit of pleasure in his belly bubbled over. As soon as Tadashi filled him to the root, Hiro spilled wonderfully onto the sheets below him. The boy moaned weakly. 

"Oh Hiro," Tadashi groaned. "Oh beloved, my little mate, you feel so good, so tight, you were made for me to take you this way."

Tadashi's babbling stirred Hiro. His prick, unhindered by a refractory period, hardened between his quaking legs just in time to feel waves of bliss travel from his pelvis to the tip of his cock as his older brother moved inside of him. 

Yet, Tadashi was so, so, frustratingly gentle. In all of Hiro's imaginings, alphas were animalistic, unbidden, rough, cruel and fucked without care for their omegas. Tadashi, of course, was the very opposite. He rocked inside of him, and while it ebbed away his near pain, it was nowhere near what he truly needed. 

"Please,” Hiro murmured. “Please, my alpha, take me, take me now, need -” 

Hiro words were aborted by a strong grip encircling his upper arms. He was pulled back until his spine straightening and his back no longer spilled downward. A hard, well-placed thrust hit something inside of him that caused a supernova to burst within his lower belly. Hiro cried out as he came a second time. 

"Is this what you want, little brother?" Tadashi growled from somewhere behind him. 

Hiro could do little more than nod and pant. His wish was granted; Tadashi used the new leverage to pound into the quivering boy. Each thrust found that magnificent bundle of nerves inside of him, making him cry out and mewl in response to the tidal wave of ecstasy that coursed through his veins. Over the course of what had to have been hours orgasm after orgasm wracked through him, but despite the completions, his heat continued to burn through the last shreds of his sanity until the only thing his mind could hold onto was his lover's name and how utterly good he made him feel. 

Tadashi grunted and growled seductively, only adding to Hiro’s mind-numbing gratification. Hiro couldn’t stop himself from tightening instinctively over his alpha's cock each time one of his filthy noises travelled from his ear, down to his lower back. Tadashi would then snarl and move even faster, harder. His hips snapped brilliantly against Hiro's ass over and over again, creating an erotic song of slaps to reverberate throughout the room, accompanied by the melody of the ancient springs beneath them squeaking in protest against their movements. 

Hiro tossed his head back and shouted when another climax was forced from him. Just as he recovered from the blow, Tadashi withdrew from him. The younger sibling whimpered, slightly perturbed by the strange sensation that left him empty and aching. Boneless, his body was a rag doll in his mate's hands with no ability to fight against the sudden manhandling that forced him onto his back. Tadashi, gently, coaxed himself back inside. 

"I want to see you." Tadashi panted. He canted his hips and rocked inside Hiro so very deeply. "Want to see your face when I finally knot you, scent you, claim you as my own." 

Hiro nodded, helpless against his alpha's wishes. Waves upon waves of soft satisfaction rolled through him, even as Tadashi’s movements slowed back to their earlier agonizing pace. 

"I'm going to fill you with my seed," Tadashi continued on, his slurred words pitched low as they rumbled from his thick throat. "Can’t wait until you're finally fertile. Gonna make you big and round with my baby someday, my beautiful mate." 

Hiro gasped. His hips rolled on their own accord. His body wanted what Tadashi promised, and his brother, his mate, his alpha, ever the pleaser, didn't have him wait long. Hiro's body clenched around the column of flesh that thickened obscenely inside of him as Tadashi roared. Hiro, though wrung dry from his multiple climaxes, still felt the violence of a completion tear through him. 

Finally, finally, Hiro felt his infernal heat recede, and with it, his energy. His eyelids fluttered closed as his newly bonded mate nosed his neck. The last sounds he heard were the whirlings of their air purifier and Tadashi muttering, "Mine, finally mine, forever."


End file.
